


Sleepless Nights

by Embracingtheplotbunnies



Series: Dany and Jon (Tumblr fics) [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: Baby, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Quick drabble, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embracingtheplotbunnies/pseuds/Embracingtheplotbunnies
Summary: Jon and Dany's daughter is having trouble sleeping through the night and it's Jon's turn to help her go back to sleep. Originally from my tumblr, part 1 of the Great Ao3 Migration.(also I forgot to post a summary yesterday I'm sorry it was late and I was tired)





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally caved to the pressure and I'm posting all of my Jonerys fics from my tumblr (@ blue-roses-in-a-wall-of-ice) on here because apparently people want that. So that's why they're all short af. 
> 
> This is just a cute little fic that I wrote back in early July before the season started. It does tie into my NTD oneshot series post season 8, but it's self explanatory and you don't need to have read anything else to read this. 
> 
> Disclaimer: do not own.
> 
> Enjoy!

“You’re still up?”

She turns to look at him, blinking in the dim light filtering in from underneath the curtains on the windows. She looks exhausted, just like he feels, but she nods-probably because her ears are tuned like his are to hear any sound that comes out of the nursery down the hall. “Do I have another choice?”

It’s been three weeks since Rhaenyra’s birth and Jon’s pretty sure he’s only gotten about two hours of sleep in all that time. Their little dragon can’t stand sleep for any longer than thirty minute intervals, and it feels as though he can barely function because of it. 

He doesn’t remember any of his siblings being this loud when they were babies. 

Like clockwork he hears stirring from the nursery-and then a baby’s cries. 

Dany groans, burying her head in her pillow. “Go ahead, Jon.” 

“Why is it my turn?”

“Because I got her last time. And besides, I need sleep-Tyrion says that the next time I doze off in between petitioners he’s hiring a wet nurse himself for the good of the realm.” Sarcasm coats her every word, like honey. 

“He does realize she’s a baby and not an animal, doesn’t she?”

“At this point I’m not sure he realizes there’s a difference.” She grabs another pillow and puts it over her head, trying to block out the sounds from above. “Go ahead, Jon. You know she only gets worse the longer you leave her.” 

He rolls his eyes but stands, feeling the last remnants of exhaustion drop away as he trudges the few short steps to his daughter’s bedroom. The door is ajar, exactly as Dany left it an hour ago; the room is dim and dark, despite the flickering lights from the candles in wall sconces spaced at different intervals, contained by the wings of stone dragons to ensure the baby stays safe. Light plays off of Rhaenyra’s squirming form, her blonde fuzz glowing slightly in the candle’s flames. She’s still so small, so delicate-but she screams loud enough to wake the dead.

“Shh,” he whispers, picking her up gingerly and trying to bounce her carefully, the way Gilly showed him-but he’s afraid he’ll drop her so he stops. “We don’t want to wake up your mother, do we? That would be-” He barely stifles a yawn. “That would be extremely unpleasant.” Rhaenyra’s crying subsides, as it always does when someone holds her-but he knows as soon as he puts her back down she’ll start screaming again. “There we go. That’s a good girl.”

He takes a seat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, close to the window so they can hear the roar of waves breaking against the shore. “You’re a wild one-but I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised, considering who your mother is. But don’t tell her I said that. I really think she’s lovely.”

Rhaenyra blinks up at him with the utmost focus and concentration. 

“And I love you too, even though you do have a nasty habit of crying all night. For so long, your mother and I thought we wouldn’t have a child, especially after what happened to your sister…and then you came along and you were perfect. You were the most perfect child we could ever have hoped to have, and we’re completely in love with you.” 

Rhaenyra still looks up at him, and the expression on her face makes him fight to contain his laughter. 

“Someday this will all be yours-the castle, the kingdoms…the world. Hopefully it’s better than it was when I was your age. It’s not perfect, of course. It never will be. But it’s getting better. Sometimes, that’s the best we can hope for.” We’ll never stop trying, because you deserve the best we can give you, he thinks. She deserves better than that, even. 

Rhaenyra sneezes and her eyelids flutter-he inwardly breathes a sigh of relief because he knows that means she’s ready to sleep. When they close and then stay that way he holds her for a minute longer, just to be sure, before he gently places her back in her crib. “I love you, Rhaenyra.” She doesn’t wake up, so he kisses her one last time and sneaks into the other room on tenterhooks. 

“Is she asleep?” Dany mumbles, mostly asleep herself. 

“Yes, for now.” 

“Thank the Gods.” She turns over and burrows deeper into the covers; they’ve both been learning to sleep wherever, whenever, because who knows when they’ll next be able to take a power nap?  
He can still sense the pride radiating off of her in waves, the same way he knows it radiates off of him. Yes, Rhaenyra might cry a lot and delight in keeping them up until odd hours-but she’s theirs, born of their own flesh and blood. The true song of ice and fire. 

He didn’t know it was possible to be so in love with someone who can’t even sit up yet. His mother must have thought the same way about him, even though he never knew her. 

The bed next to him creaks as she rolls over again. “Still up?”

He nods. “A little bit.”

She kisses him gently, tenderly. “You’re thinking too hard. I’ll take care of her the next time she cries. Get some sleep.” 

And so he does.


End file.
